starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evaporador de humedad/Leyendas
right|thumb|200px|Un [[Evaporador de agua GX-8/Leyendas|Evaporador de agua GX-8.]] Un Evaporizador de humedad era un dispositivo relativamente simple utilizado para recoger el exceso de humedad atmosférica. Se colocaba en la tierra y se utilizaba en planetas como Tatooine. Características 100px|thumb|left|Una [[unidad de parche droide.]] El dispositivo estaba compuesto por una cantidad variable de tubos refrigerados altos y delgados (generalmente uno). Cuando el aire caliente y húmedo entraba en contacto con uno de los tubos fríos, la humedad se condénsaba inmediatamente en gotas de agua pura que corría por los tubos hasta los tanques de almacenamiento subterráneos. Un evaporizador de humedad adecuadamente mantenido generalmente podría recolectar suficiente agua para sustentar a tres Humanos promedio, incluso en planetas cálidos y desierto como Tatooine y Geonosis; el agua se podía recoger del aire con un contenido de humedad de tan solo el 1,3%. Debido a la naturaleza delicada de las máquinas, generalmente se requería un mantenimiento regular. Las unidades de parche droide a menudo se usaban como contrapartes de los evaporadores, ya que los droides traducían el lenguaje binario que hablaban, para el beneficio de los operadores. Los granjeros a menudo cosechaban hongos que se encontraban en las zonas más oscuras y húmedas de los evaporizadores. Historia Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, se sabía que la Corporación Czerka producía evaporadores para usarlos en sus puestos más áridos, como Anchorhead en el planeta Tatooine. El ex Lord Sith Revan era conocido por haber obtenido varios de estos como parte de un acuerdo negociado con una tribu local de Incursores Tusken. El Ejército de la República desplegó vaporadores durante las Guerras Clon para ayudar a reducir la cantidad de agua potable que debía enviarse en los transportes. El Colectivo de Granjas de Humedad de Tatooine se creó para proteger el suministro de agua del planeta. Junto con la Cámara de Comercio de Bestine, a veces empleaban cazadores para matar a las criaturas salvajes que dañaban los evaporadores. Una granja de humedad de Tatooine, la granja Lars, tenía 63 evaporadores de agua GX-8 separados en toda la propiedad. Detrás de escena Después de filmar Una Nueva Esperanza, los evaporadores que se encontraban fuera de granja de humedad de los Lars se quedaron allí, y todavía son visitados por los turistas en el desierto Tunecino. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Nomad'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Jedi Trial'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Old Wounds'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * * *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Allies'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * }} Categoría:Agricultura